


See It In a New Light

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, It's not that feely unless you really think about it, Sometimes ya just gotta feel the feels, but don't do that, no one needs that many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Eliza finds out about why Kara saves that plane





	See It In a New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone, so disregarding my civil procedures homework, here it is.

It’s been a very hard day. Hard enough that she’s in the DEO, under the sunlamps, Eliza holding her hand. Her left side twinges. Her right side twinges too, but her left is the twingiest. Twingiest? Twingedest? English is weird and doesn’t have rules, twingiest it is. 

Her head hurts too. Actually, there’s not much that doesn’t hurt. 

“You know,” Eliza sighs from beside her, “Sometimes, I really do wish you’d never started on all of this.” 

She sounds tired and Kara can’t help but agree, sometimes. Like when Alex is dragging her out of the line of fire, or Lucy’s shouting over the coms but there’s too much blood in her ears for her to understand, or when J’onn puts on her suit and always, always tucks her hair behind her ear before he leaves. 

She just nods though and closes her eyes. She’s too tired to fight for all the people she’s saved right now. She’s just tired. 

Eliza squeezes her hand, gently, before continuing. “I know the people on that plane matter, and I’m glad they’re all alive, I just wish you didn’t have to be the one to do this.”

But who else would? Who else could? 

“I probably wouldn’t have if Alex hadn’t been on there.” And she would have regretted it too. Sitting in that bar, watching a plane crash, hundreds of lives, gone. But still, she probably wouldn’t have. 

Eliza’s thumb stops its gentle rubbing. “What?”

Habits are hard to break. She’d been told for so long… “I mean, you and Alex and Jeremiah kept telling me to not show myself, to keep everyone safe. I really wouldn’t have put you all in jeopardy if Alex hadn’t been in danger. And after that, I couldn’t just keep hiding and watching people die because of my inact-”

“Kara, stop.” Eliza’s grip tightens and Kara wouldn’t even normally feel it if not for the bruises splayed across her hand. “What do you mean, ‘Alex was on that plane’?”

Kara blinks and frowns and that hurts too, but she tips her head to the side to see Eliza staring down at her and oh- oh, Alex hadn’t told her. It makes sense, she didn’t want to worry Eliza, but Rao above, she could have stopped any argument Eliza’d come up with if she’d just told Eliza the reason Kara’d finally come out of hiding. 

“Eliza, I saved that plane because Alex was in it. I couldn’t let her die.” Eliza just keeps staring. “The plane was sabotaged because Alex had information from working with the DEO.” 

She squeezes Eliza’s hand and Eliza deflates. Her shoulders slump and she sits back in her chair like all the fight’s been knocked out of her. Maybe Alex never would have told her. Maybe that would have been for the better. 

She can’t sit up yet, might not be able to until tomorrow, but she doesn’t let go of Eliza’s hand while she processes the information. It hadn’t been a rash decision to save that plane, well it kind of was, but there hadn't been any other option available. That kind of information puts the last two years into a different light. 

Hopefully, a light that eases the remaining tension between Eliza and Alex.

“Thank you.” Is all Eliza says. 

They don’t talk after that, just sit together until Kara feels the warm pull of sleep. Her side twinges again, the less twingey side this time, and she goes to sleep with not a single regret. 

* * *

She wakes up when Alex walks in a few hours later. It’s not so much the noise Alex brings as the smell. Particularly the smell of potstickers. Kara’d joked that they should have tried bringing in potstickers when she was under the effect of the Black Mercy. Alex hadn’t taken kindly to the joke, but she had pulled Kara into a cuddle pile for their entire Disney movie marathon. It’d been a nice evening.

Alex must still be a little cranky over the whole ‘Kara kind of ignoring her and taking on the Ronnoo by herself’ thing cause the bag of potstickers lands on her bruised leg. “Owww, Aleeex, I have a bruise there.” But hey, she’s also got potstickers there and she doesn’t feel like she’s going to die if she sits up, so, things are already looking up.

“Yeah, you’re a bruise.” Alex huffs and Kara hears her go to sit down but there are three packages of potstickers in here and wow, Alex really does love her. 

“You don’t have to sta-” Alex pauses and Kara shoves a potsticker into her mouth before glancing up. “Mom?”

Eliza’s wrapped around Alex and Alex’s eye are comically wide with concern. She starts patting Eliza’s back and Kara sorta chokes on her potsticker.

It’s kinda hard to eat and cry at the same time.

“I love you, Alex.” 

“Oh. Okay. I love you too, mom.” 

Alex sends her a look and Kara just shakes her head before turning a bit. They deserve some time just to be together. She tries her best not to sniffle before shoving another potsticker in her mouth. 

She gets through two of the packages before Eliza pushes the sunlamps back so they can all crowd onto Kara’s bed, Eliza between the two of them. Alex goes with it and they all squish a little closer together.

It’s warm and good and Kara just wants to stay here for the rest of the day. For the rest of the week even, with the smell of home around her. She’s half asleep again until she hears paper rustling and-

“Hey! Those are my potstickers!”

“Ya snooze, ya loose.” 


End file.
